


Last Ones Standing

by pep_eronis



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Hollow Knight, Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), F/F, Flashbacks, Found Family, Gen, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pep_eronis/pseuds/pep_eronis
Summary: The last two Great Knights find each other again and wonders what happens next with the help of the remaining survivors of Hallownest.
Relationships: Dryya & Hegemol & Isma & Ogrim | Dung Defender & Ze'mer | Grey Mourner, Ghost & Ogrim | Dung Defender, Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet & Ze'mer | Grey Mourner, Isma/Ogrim | Dung Defender, The Five Great Knights & Hornet (Hollow Knight), The Knight & Ogrim | Dung Defender, Traitor Lord's Daughter/Ze'mer | Grey Mourner, Ze'mer & Ogrim | Dung Defender
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Last Ones Standing

Hornet’s anger rose each step she approached the tomb.

A poor resting soul’s tomb whose cover looked like it was blown up.

Hornet was ever dutifully defending Hallownest from thieves. No one has passed her, until now it seems. As she looks closer inside the tomb, a deep dark hole meets her instead of a ransacked body. Groans echoed below.

Hornet wrapped silk around a nearby small grave. Hallownest has its secret halls, so this hole may be more than just a hole. She needs something to guide her back. Holding on to it on one claw and her needle on the other, she descended thinking, “That grave robber may still be down there. Could they have fallen and those groans are their’s?”

“I will end them if they are.”

A few seconds later and Hornet finally lands on some ground. Her eyes quickly adjust to the darkness, but she reaches for her cloak to cover her nose. It reeks of rotten bodies and of the Infection.

A large pair of orange eyes turns and sees her and a horrible, strained screech with a swiping claw crawls nearer. Hornet steps back and strikes the bug easily in one swipe of her needle. They cry out again before exploding in globs of orange.

So the groans were not from this grave robber who hurt their legs from the fall. Perhaps they died from these bugs, Hornet said to herself, "but I will carry on. There are more bugs groaning ahead, and I will put them to rest once and for all."

She can hear the echoes of Bellflies above her, sitting like an easy target to hit with her needle. They’ll explode her silk if she doesn’t take care of them. Hornet still put most of her focus on the infected dead and slayed any on her path.

Eventually, Hornet found light pouring above. "A new cavern on the other side?" she wonders. Hornet climbs up to investigate. On one side was a wall of rocks that must have collapsed and blocked the entryway. The resting grounds must be on the other side, since Hornet only went one direction east of it. "But then that must mean-!" She gasps and turns to see a lonely tall building with pinkish, white light spilling out of the door and window.

The Grey Mansion.

* * *

Ghost jumped down to the Royal Sewers with a Delicate Flower in hand. They didn’t clear out the enemies down here, but some stabs and a Shade Soul should take care of most of them.

They descend further and hear the spitting sounds of the Flukemon. They know they can swipe them easily with the Mantis Claw on and finish them with a spell. Regardless, it was still nerve racking to hold a Delicate Flower as the Flukemon ran towards them.

"Just a little further," the vessel thinks. They can hear his joyous laughter beyond a few corners.

Ghost dashes to get there further, but nearly runs into a Flukemon. They were inches away, there wasn’t enough Soul to hit him with a spell, and it might be too late to bring out their nail. Then, a ball of dung pins the Fluke into the wall and the familiar red figure laughs in victory.

“Ah, that was a close one fellow friend!” The Dung Defender, Ogrim, says in greeting. He walked towards the ball to make sure the Fluke was surely dead and no spare parts could terrorize them. “I was doing my usual patrol of the sewers. I don’t just guard the grove, not with the Infection turning these bugs into monsters! Someone has to make sure they don’t manage to escape to the few openings of these sewers.”

As he chats away, Ghost is desperately trying to put the Delicate Flower's falling petals back on. The dung must have barely brushed it but even at that it would fall apart. Ogrim turns towards them with friendly eyes, and he notices Ghost has their back to him.

"Well what do you have there?" he asks. Ghost gives up on trying to fix the dying flower, so they kneel down and place what is left of it before Ogrim. He blinked and those eyes changed to disbelief. He kneels as well and gently holds the flower's stem.

“What- Where-?” he stutters, unable to finish in an unusually softer tone.

A few beats of silence as the beetle rotates the stem, until Ogrim finally clears his throat. He asks, again, in that softer tone, “Who did you get this from, knight?”

Ghost takes their map out of their cloak and unrolls it on the ground. They point to the mansion in the Resting Grounds where they met the Grey Mourner, the title Ghost has given them since they didn’t know their name. Still, they put a gleaming marker on that spot, hoping that its grey color would communicate enough. Ogrim looks at the map and turns back towards the sewars, to his domain and to the grove he swore to protect every minute. 

He looked torn, but eventually pleads Ghost, "Take me to her. Please."

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoyed this short little thing! i dont have a set schedule but i hope i at least see this through to the end
> 
> i just love lesbian Ze'mer and himbo best friend Ogrim a lot


End file.
